


Pride of a Swordswoman

by amageish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Mostly Peko Being Characastically Deadpan, Not All That Much Hurt Though, Trans Female Character, Trans Pekoyama Peko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Peko fears that Ibuki's Pride Club wouldn't have a place for her. She's wrong....UTDP-esque universe.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Pride of a Swordswoman

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Transphobia and general fears of not being accepted
> 
> Loose follow-up to my comedy story SHSL Pride Club Member, but different in tone/characters.

One month ago...

Peko walked through the halls of Hope’s Peak, tired. She has been overworked and very sleepy...

“Peko!” a familiar voice called. “Just who I was looking for.”

“Oh! Young master, good to see you.” Peko replied.

“I told you not to call me that anymore… If Teruteru or someone heard you say that they’d think… things.”

“My apologies. We’re alone together and it just slipped out.”

“It’s fine…”

“So, what do you need from me?”

“Nothing! We’re just normal students here, ya know? We can look out for one another sometimes without an ulterior motive…”

Peko paused, confused. 

_ Does he really think so highly of me? To want a check-in? After saying that we should pretend to be strangers? _

“Apologies for misjudging the situation, but you did say you were looking for me.”

“Well… I was… See, Ibuki has started a new club…”

“I do not have much interest in music, at least of her style.”

“No, not that kind of club… It’s a pride club…”

“I have nothing to be proud of.”

“No, like, a _ Pride Club _ . For LGBTQA+ students…”

_ He’s asking about that? Odd. He’s never mentioned it before… He never even really reacted to my transition.  
_

“My answer stays the same. I have nothing to be proud about.”

“That’s… exactly why I am suggesting you go. I think it could be good for you?”

“Do you plan on outing me if I refuse?”

“What! No. I would never do that and I’d hope you’d know that…”

“And are you ordering me to attend this club?”

“No... You aren’t a tool for me anymore, Peko. We’ve been over this.”

“Then you can forgive me if I do not go.”

Peko turned to walk away, but Fuyuhiko quickly objected.

“Peko… It’s just… Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like… You weren’t forced into this, right? Like, I know we’re paying for the transition, but you aren’t being… forced, right? Please be honest…”

Peko turned around, looking uncharacteristically expressive. 

_ I guess it’s better to say this now... _

“Young Master.. I have ended plenty of lives for your aid, but my former identity is not one of them. That person was a fiction, born of an incorrect assumption based on my perceived biology. I am not being forced into anything and, yes, am happier now.”

Fuyuhiko smiled slightly, clearly relieved. “That’s good… Sorry, I just figured it'd make sure...  Well.. See you around, Peko.”

“Goodbye Young Master.”

And with that, they parted. The club left Peko’s mind and buried itself in her subconscious. 

…

One week ago…

Peko took a deep breath, taking a swig of water from her water bottle. Her workout had been tiring, as always, only pushed further by the seemingly endless energy of her workout friends.

“You two no fail to impress me. I’ve never asked… Why do you choose to train so hard?” Peko said. 

Junko beamed back a smile in reply. “Well, you gotta stay fit if you want to be a model. I find the physical training approach works well for me.”

“I... suppose that makes sense. And you, Maki?”

“Kids,” Maki said, looking away.

“You must have some really rambunctious kids,” Junko said with a forced laugh in reply.

Maki just nods. Peko doesn’t trust this explanation, but figures it isn’t her place to judge someone for having secrets.

“Well, either way. You all push me to be a better fighter. So, thank you for your assistance.”

“Oh, anytime Peko!” Junko said, happily. “It’s nice to work out with the two of you. Makes me feel nostalgic, in a way.”

“I… oddly understand that,” Peko replied, nervously.

“I can’t say I do.” Maki added, coldly. “That said, I do enjoy our training sessions.”

Peko nodded. “So, usual time on Monday?”

“Sure thing!” Junko said.

“I… will need us to move our session, if you wouldn’t mind... I’ve joined a new club.”

“Oh?” Junko replied, surprised. “You’re trying to be more social? Good for you! What club is it? Is it the anime club? My sis - friend is friends with the girl who runs it and has been trying to get me to join…”

“No, it’s not Tumugi’s club… It’s the Pride Club.”

Peko paused. 

_ Pride Club… Young Master had mentioned that earlier… It was unthinkable at the time, but if Maki... _

“What… what is the club like?” Peko asked, hesitantly. 

“It’s full of idiots.” Maki replied, instantly. She then took a breath and hesitantly added “But… it’s good. It’s good to be supported by people. It’s good to feel accepted…”

“I get that.” Junko replies, looking thoughtful. “In a way, I can understand that it hurts to hide a part of yourself…”

“It… is nice to keep in contact with people. I suppose.”

Peko nodded. “This… sounds good… When do you meet?”

“Mondays and Thursdays. I’ve just been going Thursdays, but am encouraged to go Monday on account of my new relationship.”

“Wait, you have a partner!” Junko said, shocked, prompting Maki to blush bright red. “That’s great! Good for you.”

“Please don’t spread that around; I don’t want information about who I care about falling into the hands of the wrong people.”

“Oh, your secret is safe with me!” Junko responded with a wink. “Don’t worry.”

_ Is… Maki okay? I should do a background check on her… just to make sure… Granted, I wouldn’t want her to do the same thing for me… Maybe I’ll just check in with her friends? Is that what people do? _

“I won’t tell anymore.” Peko replied. “I am… considering joining the club as well…”

“It's a good crowd. They're loud, but caring. In that sense... I’d recommend it.” Maki said, looking away wistlessfully.

“I may.”

…

Present Day.

Peko stands outside the door of the clubroom, nervously.

_ Just have to enter the room. They’ll be nice… Nothing to be scared of. _

_ … _

_ I could always come back Monday… I've been putting this off for a long time already... _

Peko turns around, prepared to return another day, but accidentally knocks the door open with her sword on her back while trying to leave.

“Oh, Peko!” Ibuki cheers, noticing the new potential clubmate and running up to give the swordswoman a hug. “It’s great to see you!”

“Oh. Hello there Ibuki.”

“Come on in! Come in!” Ibuki says, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her further into the clubroom. “Sorry, most of us are out and about today, but we can still have fun!”

Peko looks into the mostly-empty room. Tenko sits at a table, staring at a deck of cards with eyes burning with intense focus. Mahiru is taking photos of her in the process.

“Aren’t you going to question why I am here?”

Ibuki looks back at Peko confused. “No? Ibuki believes anyone can come to her club! We wouldn't want to scare anyone off or anything.”

“But with such an inclusive policy, you could risk infiltration?” Peko replies, nervously.

Mahiru, looking up from her camera, quietly giggles. “Oh yeah, we risk some cishet dude coming in here and eating our cupcakes. Terrifying price to pay for respecting people’s privacy.”

“I… suppose so.”  


Tenko looks up from her cards. “Peko! Do you want to see a trick?”

“A… trick?” Peko replies inquisitively. 

“Yeah. I bought a book of magic tricks… I know none of them will compare to the real magic Himiko can pull off, but I thought maybe she’d appreciate me learning it anyway…”

_ I’m fairly certain Himiko learned all her tricks from a book like one of those, but I respect the passion of Tenko’s love... _

“Well, certainly. Go ahead, Tenko. Show me.”

Tenko hands Peko a deck of cards.

“Look at these cards! Make sure that they are normal cards, in no order and with no markings.”

Peko picks up the cards and begins to ruffle through them, hearing the sounds of a camera shutter going off as Mahiru begins taking photos of the trick in progress. 

“These are ordinary cards, or so it seems.”

“Great! Now, take any card you want out and give the deck back to me.”

Peko pulls out the five of hearts and hands Tenko back the deck. Ibuki looks over Peko’s shoulder at her card.

“Ooo! Nice choice, you -”

“Ibuki! Let me finish the trick!” Tenko pleads.

“Right, sorry!”

“Okay, so, Peko. Stare at your card. Memorize it. Feel it fill up your soul! Then put it back in this deck.”

Peko stares at the card, letting her mind wander.

_ Tenko hates men… She’d probably not do this trick for me if she knew, would she… I mean, even if I’m comfortable with myself and Fuyuhiko seems fine with it… There isn’t any reason for Tenko to care… _

“Do you have it memorized?” Tenko asks.

“Oh. Yes. I do.”

“Put it back in the deck then!” 

Peko awkwardly puts it in the middle of the deck and Tenko gives it a few shuffles.

“I will now look at all the cards and locate yours within the deck!” 

Tenko stares at the cards intently for a few moments before excitedly pulling one out. 

“Is your card the… 5 of hearts!”

“It is!” Peko says, cracking a slight smile. “Well done!”

Tenko lets out an excited cheer and begins to mumble about how this will help her romance Himiko, dropping the rest of the cards on the table face-up.

_ All of the other cards are blank… She must have swapped the decks while I was spaced out… Clever, though that also just sounds like a way of doing a trick while avoiding any card manipulation… _

“Sooooo…” Ibuki says, excitedly. “You picked a heart… Ibuki thinks she knows what that means~!”

“It means nothing. I just picked a card at random.”

“But who do you have a crush on! You can trust Ibuki.”

“Didn’t you just say you wanted to respect your clubmates’ privacy?” Mahiru interjects, flashing Peko a polite smile.

“Ibuki does! All the clubmates have a right to not answer questions that are asked. Ibuki just needs to know the gossip!”

“I do not have any time for romantic pursuits at this moment.” Peko replies.

_ That’s close enough to the truth, right? _

“The heart knows no time! You can have crushes without acting upon them!” Ibuki says, smiling, before realization dawns on her face. “Unless you are aro-ace… In which case Ibuki apologizes.”

_ Apparently not close enough… Well, no sense in starting off a friendship on a lie… bigger than the ones I tell constantly, at least. _

“I’m not aromantic or asexual, no. I’m just busy.”

“Ooo! Okay. Let me start the guessing… Maki?”

“Hm? No. We’re just friends. She was the one who ultimately encouraged me to come here, though.”

“Really?” Mahiru responds, surprised. “I’m glad she thinks so highly of us. Whenever she’s here she acts pretty… Deadpan.”

“More like deadPAN, right!” Ibuki jokes in response, trying (and failing) to get a hi-five for her pun. “Sorry… Anyway, what about Sayaka? Ooo! Byakuya? Either the Byakuya who is Byakuya or the Byakuya who isn’t Byakuya.”

“What?” Tenko questions.

_ This is never going to end, is it. _

“Maybe it’s Sonia! Gundham? Hina and Sakura, both at once. Chihiro, Mondo, and Taka  _ all _ at once.”

“Ibuki?” Mahiru tries to interject.

_ Ibuki isn’t listening to anymore. _

“Hajime, maybe? Mikan! What about Royta…”

“I’m trans.” Peko blurts out. “That’s why I am here. I’m trans.”

_ Why did I say that… And we were all getting along... I ruined it. _

“Cool!” Ibuki replies. “What about having a crush on Makoto? I’d be careful with him; I think half of his class is into him…”

“Wait. Do you not understand what I mean? I'm transgender."

“I mean, it doesn’t really matter to us?" Ibuki says dismissively. "Oh! Sorry! Ibuki didn’t realize this was a big reveal. Um. Thank you for trusting us enough to share!”

“You… don’t care? None of you? But you hate men?”

“I mean, sure. Men are gross. But there aren’t any men here?” Mahiru replies.

“Agreed. I believe in a sisterhood of all women! Not a… cisterhood.” Tenko adds.

“TENKO MADE A PUN!” Ibuki excitedly declares, jumping onto Tenko and giving her a hug, knocking her onto the floor. “IBUKI IS SO PROUD OF YOU.”

With Tenko and Ibuki out of the picture, Mahiru turns to Peko.

“Are you okay, Peko? You have done a brave thing today…”

“I.. think I am fine, yes. I just… didn’t expect this to go over so well.”

“We’ll always be happy to support you. Don’t worry!” Mahiru says, smiling kindly. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you. The Byakuya who isn't Byakuya has a group chat for trans and non-binary people too! We can ask them to add you, if you'd like?"

“Oh, sure. That could be... nice..."  


"I know it can feel like you're alone, but please know you're not! It's a cliche, but a true one..."

"Thanks... It's a good reminder to have. I'm happy to live my life like any other student… Maybe one day I will even be able to be more than a tool for Fuyuhiko...”

“Great - wait, what was that last part?”

“Nothing, Mahiru. Want to play cards? I think Tenko did a deck underneath the tablecloth.”

“Sure! It’d be nice to play a game while Nagito is still not here…”

Peko smiled. Fuyuhiko had been right. It was good to have support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't written a trans headcanon yet and thought Peko was an interesting first choice. I feel like I could have gone angstier in places, but am happy with how it turned out overall...


End file.
